Becoming The God
by JaeniCavallone
Summary: [CHAP 5 UP!] Bagaimana perasaan Kris jika sang Master tercintanya sedang diganggu oleh siluman lain. Apakan Joonmyeon sadar kalau sebenarnya didalam hati Kris itu menghawatirkannya? This is [KRISHO/Kris and Suho finfic] Mind to RnR?
1. Beginning

**Title : ****Becoming The God**

**Author : Jenny Park**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon/Suho, Kris Wu, Other member EXO**

**Pairing : KrisHo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Little Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**WARNING : **_**B**_**_L_, _DLDR!_, Typo(s), OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

**.**

_Dengarkan apa yang aku katakan! Kau tidak mengerti tentang ini semua. -Kris-_

_Aku salah paham karena aku tidak berani mengatakannya dan takut denganmu. -Joonmyeon-_

**.**

**Becoming The God**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Kim Joonmyeon, _namja_ yang hidup sendirian di apartemen yang terletak sedikit jauh dari pusat kota. Bukannya dia tidak mempunyai orang tua ataupun keluarga, dia hanya punya seorang_ appa_ yang sesekali pulang hanya untuk memarahinya–karena pengaruh alkohol dan tidur.

Dirinya bersekolah di SM High School, sekolah favorit yang ada di Seoul. Berkat kepintarannya dia mendapatkan beasiswa penuh untuk sekolah disana.

Seusai pulang sekolah, niatnya ingin mengistirahatkan pikirannya, tetapi ada dua orang bertubuh besar yang memberinya sebuah kertas didepan pintu apartemennya.

**TEMPAT INI KAMI SITA**

_Hey _apa-apaan ini, Joonmyeon membaca detail isi suratnya itu yang berisi surat perjanjian antara _appa_-nya dan seseorang yang dia yakini adalah teman _appa_-nya. Joonmyeon melihat ke bawah surat itu dan matanya membesar, itu tanda tangan _appa_-nya.

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi taman sekarang ini. Dia sudah lelah untuk berjalan entah kemana lagi menyusuri kota Seoul yang memang besar dan megah.

Memandang langit yang begitu indah ditemani dengan bintang dan bulan, angin yang berhembus lembut menyapa kulit putih pucatnya yang terlihat seperti bersinar ditengah malam.

"_APPA_!" Joonmyeon berteriak kesal.

Joonmyeon membuka tutup _ramen_ yang dia beli di_ minimarket_ dakat sini. Memakannya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tidak mempedulikan uap panas yang menyeubul keluar menerpa wajah putih pucatnya.

"Ahk! Panas~."

Joonmyeon segera mengipasi lidahnya yang terasa seperti terbakar api. Joonmyeon terdiam mendengar suara orang minta tolong tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Joonmyeon menutup kembali _ramen-_nya dan meletakannya disebelahnya.

Dia berjalan kearah sumber suara yang ternyata dari atas pohon taman. Dia melihat pemuda yang ketakutan diatas sana, dibawahnya ada seekor anjing berwarna coklat tua tengah menggonggongi orang itu?

"Tolong usir angjing itu!"

Joonmyeon iba dan mengusir anjing coklat itu yang ternyata mudah sekali untuk diusir. Kenapa juga orang itu sampai dikejar anjing segala, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih." ucap seseorang itu sesudah turun dari atas pohon.

Joonmyeon membawa pemuda yang barusan dia kenal untuk duduk dan sempat menawari pemuda itu _ramen-_nya, tetapi pemuda itu menolak dengan halus.

"Jadi kau sekarang mau tinggal dimana?"

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung."

Joonmyeon dan pemuda itu membicarakan kejadian yang mereka alami. Dan ternyata pemuda itu sama dengannya, hampir sama maksudnya. Pemuda itu tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal, lebih tepatnya kabur dari rumahnya.

"Kau bisa mengambil rumahku kalau kau mau. Aku sudah meninggalkannya dalam waktu yang panjang. Dan mungkin sedikit kotor karena hanya Kris yang membersihkannya."

_Kris? Apa dia istrinya?_

Mata Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca saat mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudia dia termenung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi. Kau bisa memilikinya." ucap pemuda yang lebih tinggi ketimbang Joonmyeon.

"Ini untukmu, mungkin Kris akan senang dengan kedatanganmu."

Pemuda itu memberikan secarik kertas yang berisi denah menuju rumahnya kepada Joonmyeon dan tanpa Joonmyeon duga, pemuda itu mencium dahi Joonmyeon lembut.

"Terima kasih kau mau menolongku tadi."

Joonmyeon hanya berdiam diri sambil memegang dahinya yang baru saja dicium oleh pemuda itu. Melihat pemuda yang sudah dia tolong tadi menjauh, Joonmyeon memandang kertas itu lekat-lekat. Berfikir apakah dia akan datang kesitu atau tidak.

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?"

Joonmyeon berpikir yang salah itu denahnya atau tempatnya? Atau mungkin dirinya yang salah? Bayangkan saja, dia sedang berdiri didepan kuil tua dan angker. Apa ini benar rumah _namja_ itu? kalau kuil saja dia sebut rumah, bagaimana dengan rumah yang sebenarnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Sebelum Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kuil angker itu, dirinyaa mendengar suara-suara aneh dan menakutkan yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Tuan Chanyeol-ssi."

Joonmyeong melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan seorang pun, aneh. Bulu ketek... maaf ada kelsalahan teknik, bulu kuduknya terasa merinding(?).

"Selamat datang Tuan Chanyeol-ssi."

Suara itu lagi muncul bersamaan dengan awan berwarna merah becampur _orenge_ mendadak ada dihadapannya dan mulai mendekatinya.

"_Kya_!"

Joonmyeon berlari menjauhi awan itu. Dirinya tidak tahu kalau dia kembali kekuil yang dia agap angker. Dia melihat awan itu yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Joonmyeon yang terkejut tidak tahu kalau didepannya ada tangga dan alangkah baiknya hari ini, dia terjatuh kedalam kuil itu.

DUK!

"Waaaaa!"

Joonmyeon benar-benar dibuat takut, dia memberanikan dirinya melihat lebih dalam kearah kuil, dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri kenapa dia malah terjatuh masuk ke kuil berhantu. Apa ini tempat yang sering digunakan untuk adu nyali yang selalu dia tonton waktu malam minggu?

Dia bergidik saat melihat _namja_ yang memakai pakaian tradisional Korea dengan warna merah mencolok sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah mendungumu lebih dari 20 tahun disini."

_Namja_ yang memiliki telinga seperti rubah–dengan warna putih itu memutar badannya kearah Joonmyeon.

"Aaahhh!" entah karena alasan apa Joonmyeon yang melihat wajah dari _namja_ itu kaget.

"Aku akan membunuhmu segera!"

"Hwaaa~~~~!"

_Namja_ itu segera mendekati Joonmyeon yang sudah menjerit ketakutan. _Namja_ itu mengerakan tanganya seperti ingin mencekik leher Joonmeyon, dan yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menutup mata dan mencoba menghidari serangan mendadak dari _namja_ gila itu.

Saat mereka berpandangan, _namja_ rubah itu segera sadar dan mejauhkan wajahnya yang sedikit lagi bisa menyentuh wajah Joonmyeon.

"_Hoi_, kau bukan Chanyeol-ssi?"

Joonmyeon hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya yang sangat berharga kalau _namja_ itu tidak menghentikan perbuatannya tadi. Dia memegang dada kirinya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Tidak mungkin?"

Dua gumpalan yang berbentuk awan merah itu berubah menjadi _namja_ dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Joonmyeon.

"Lihat, dia memiliki tanda Dewa Tanah di keningnya."

_Namja_ yang memakai _hanbok_ berwarna biru muda itu mendekat dan menunjuk kening Joonmyeon yang mendadak mengeluarkan sinar berwarna kuning keemasan. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Tapi dia bukan Chanyeol-ssi."

_Namja_ yang sebenarnya bukan manusia, tetapi Roh rubah putih itu tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. *yaiyalah pendiriannya masa pendudukannya?* #apa_urusannya#

"_Hey_ _yeoja_, siapa namamu?"

"Hah?" Joonmyeon bingung.

Sepertinya dia tidak melihat perempuan disini, ah jangan-jangan _namja_ rubah itu mengira kalau dirinya adalah seorang _yeoja_. Oh demi apa Joonmyeon, hancur sudah harga dirimu sebagai seorang _namja_.

"Kau!"

"Aku?" Joonmyeon menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dia melihat _namja_ rubah itu memangguk.

"_Ya_ aku ini _namja_!" bentak Joonmyeon.

"Kau _namja_?"

_Namja_ rubah itu menatap Joonmyeon dari kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Pinggang, kaki dan tubuhnya kecil, diperhatikannya juga wajah Joonmyeon yang tidak seperti _namja_, putih mulus tanpa ada cacat sama sekali.

Meskipun pencahayaan disini memang sedikit gelap, tapi _namja_ rubah itu masih bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh ataupun wajah _namja_ yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

_Namja_ rubah itu berucap seperti orang menuduh. Dia belum percaya kalau orang yang didepannya adalah _namja_.

"Kau perlu bukti?" _namja_ rubah itu mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya. Bermain sedikit saja tak apa kan?

"Kau bisa membuka semua pakaianmu?!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan dari _namja_ rubah itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dia mulai berpikiran mesum ternyata!

PAK!

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu dengan Dewa Tanah, Kris!"

Bentak Chen, _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi yang sama seperti Baekhyun. Tapi yang membedakanya adalah pakaiannya yang berwarna lebih cerah. Chen memukul kepala _namja_ rubah itu dengan sangat keras.

"Ya, ya, ya."

Kris hanya mendengus kearah Chen yang sudah membuat kepalanya berputar-putar seperti sehabis naik komedi putar.

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon menunjukan secarik denah yang diberikan _namja_ yang dia tolong tadi didekat taman kepada Kris.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengambar ini?"

Entah itu ejekan atau pujuan yang terlontar dari mulut pedas Kris yang tidak bisa terkontrol. Joonmyeon hanya memandang tanpa berkedip wajah tampan Kris yang masih melihat kertas yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"_Itu Kris? Dia terlihat seperti model?"_ batin Joonmyeon dalam hati. .

Kris yang sudah selesai dengan urusan memandang denah yang digambar Tuannya itu mendadak mengarahkan pandangannya ke Joonmyeon, dan yang ditatap hanya dapat mengalihkan pandangannya, dia terkejut!

Joonmyeon memegang pipinya yang mendadak berubah warna menjadi merah dan memanas. Dia baru pertama kalinya merasakan pipinya menjadi tomat seperti ini.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ini semua!" Kris membuang kertas itu kedepan begitu saja.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur gadis!" bentak Kris.

"Dia _namja_ Kris!"

Baekhyun berseru karena Kris tidak bisa membedakan antara _yeoja_ dan _namja_. Meskipun awalnya Baekhyun juga menganggap Joonmyeon itu adalah _yeoja_. (￣▽￣)

"_Ya_ tidak bisakah kau membedakan _yeoja_ dan _namja_?"

Joonmyeon berteriak karena dia sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh tiga Roh yang sekarang sedang asik berdebat hebat.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku akan pergi."

Dengan _slow motion_ _namja_ rubah itu menghilang kearah kabut dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"_Ya_! kau mau kema-."

Joonmyeon menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Kris. Tapi dia hanya membatu saat dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Kris. Dia melihat kelilingnya tetapi tidak menemukan keberadaannya.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya kepada dua sosok _namja_ yang hanya berdiri disampingnya.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC!

Or

END?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: Hallo Semuanya aku bawa fanfic pertamaku. Bagaimana-bagaimana?

Ada yang pernah lihat anime _Kamisama Hajimemashita_ atau _Kamisama Kiss_? Kalau ada yang pernah liat pasti tahu kalau ceritanya sama dengan fanfic yang Jeni buat.

Ya karena Jeni memang buat fanfic ini terinspirasi dengan anime itu. Jeni buat sesama mungkin, tapi bukan plagiat ya. =o= Mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan agak–enggak sama dengan anime-nya~.

mind to review

06.13.14


	2. I'm The Land God?

**Title : ****Becoming The God**

**Author : Jenny Park**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon/Suho, Kris Wu, Other member EXO**

**Pairing : KrisHo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Little Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**WARNING : ****_BL_****, ****_DLDR!_****, Typo(s), OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

**.**

"_Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari 20 tahun disini."_

"_Lihat, dia memiliki tanda Dewa Tanah di keningnya."_

"_Kalian harus bertanggung jawab!"_

**.**

**Becoming The God**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Sinar sang surya sudah menampakan dirinya dan memberikan sinarnya yang sangat terang untuk kehidupan manusia. Burung-burung bernyanyi merdu seakan mengespresikan hari baru yang cerah.

Joonmyeon merentangkan tangannya keatas. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, rasanya tubuhnya pegal semua karena kemarin...

Dia melebarkan matanya saat dia mengingat kejadian kemarin malam yang bisa dikatakan aneh.

"Ha ha ha, aku kira aku benar-benar bermimpi kalau _appa_ sudah menjual apartemen. Dan aku bertemu _namja_ yang sangat baik hati yang memberiku tempat tinggal. Dan, dan aku terdampar dikuil berhantu dan bertemu dengan Kris, Roh rubah menjengkelkan. Untungnya hanya mimpi. Ha ha ha..."

Joonmyeon tersenyum saat dia mengingat mimpi tidak jelasnya tadi malam, yang ternyata bukan mimpi saat ada dua _namja_ di depannya dan menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Dewa Tanah." Joonmyeon terkejut dengan _namja_ yang berada dihadapannya, ini semua ternyata bukan mimpi.

"Sebelumnya kita meminta maaf untuk sikap Kris, tapi ada satu hal yang harus anda lakukan."

Joonmyeon dengan ketakutan mencoba menjawab.

"Apa itu?"

"Tugas Dewa tanah!" Baekhyun dan Chen berucap bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

"Yang pertama, menyapu halaman sampai bersih."

Joonmyeon menyapu halaman belakang kuil dengan cepat saat mendenar ucapan dari Chen yang hanya duduk di teras dengan ditemani Baekhyun dan secangkir teh, apa-apaan itu.

"Bersihkan dinding kuil dari debu."

Joonmyeon menggerakan kain yang sudah ia celupkan dan diperas didinding kuil. Menggosoknya secara pelan.

"Mengepel lantai." seru Baekhyun yang mengikuti Joonmyeon dari belakang dengan melayangkan tubuhnya.

"_Apa ini semua tugas dari Dewa?" _batin Joonmyeon sedih.

Sekarang Joonmyeon hanya bisa melentangkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu, rasanya tubuhnya sudah remuk. Joonmyeon bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chen yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

"_Cogiyo_, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku Dewa Tanah kepada kalian."

Joonmyeon memberanikan diri berbicara seperti itu kepada dua _namja_ yang terlihat kembar. Memang sepintas kembar, karena tinggi badan mereka hampir sama. Cuma, bibir mereka berbeda sekali.

"Apa yang anda bicarakan~. Anda satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga kuil ini setelah Kris meninggalkan kuil kemarin."

Joonmyeon hanya diam menatap Baekhyun dan Chen yang sedang berpelukan. Dia tidak tahu kalau dua roh _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya seperti seorang _yeoja_. Ternyata masih ada orang seperti itu selain Luhan ya?

"Tapi, siapa itu Kris sebenarnya?"

"Dia Roh yang melindungi Chanyeol-ssi."

Joonmyeon bingung dengan yang dikatakan Chen, sepertinya Kris adalah pembantu _namja_ yang sudah ia tolong kemarin. Tapi kalaupun Kris pembantu, bagaimana cara membayar gajinya. Apa dengan nyawanya? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Dia pembantu?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bukan, dia sama seperti pelayan yang hebat. Dia menggunakan Roh rubah, dia menjadikannya anjing Dewa, karena Chanyeol-ssi membenci anjing."

Chen mengubah tubuhnya menjadi anjing kecil dan menaruh tubuhnya di atas kepala Baekhyun dan menggonggong ala anjing pada umumnya. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya ingin sekali dia memelihara Chen, tapi faktanya Chen juga Roh.

**.**

**.**

Jonmyeon benar-benar lelah melakukan tugas Dewa Tanah, dia tidak tahu kalau tugas Dewa Tahan hanya membersihkan kuil saja.

Meskipun Joonmyeon juga melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih di apartemennya, ini sangat berbeda karena apartemen dan kuil memiliki luas yang berbeda!

Kenapa dia harus mendapatkan ini semuanya! Lebih baik dia tertidur di pinggiran kota daripada dia harus...

"Dewa... Aku mohon."

Joonmyeon yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak itu bangun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding pembatas yang terbuat dari bambu. Dia melihat _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang berdiri dan berdoa di depan kuil.

"_Tolong selalu jaga anak perempuan saya saat umurnya bertambah."_

_Yeoja_ itu menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya. Meminta kepada Dewa agar anaknya diberi kesehatan.

_Suara apa itu?_

Joonmyeon memandang _yeoja_ yang sudah berjalan keluar dari kuil dengan penasaran. Dirinya masih berfikir dari mana suara itu berasal?

"Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suaranya?"

"Karena anda Dewa Tanah."

Baekhyun dan Chen yang entah dari mana datangnya itu berucap, lebih tepatnya Chen yang lebih semangat dengan senyum yang selalu dia perlihatkan dihadapan Joonmyeon.

"Itulah tugas dari Dewa Tanah. Mendengarkan doa dari orang-orang yang sembahyang di kuil."

Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chen, bedanya dia hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi bisa membuat wajahnya semanis _cherry_. Joonmyeon yang melihatnya berpikir, apakah semua Roh juga memiliki sikap yang unik-unik seperti Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Benar! Tugas Dewa Tanah yang selanjutnya!" Chen berucap dengan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun dan Chen membawa tumpukan buku yang tingginya lebih dari satu setengah meter. Joonmyeon hanya duduk dan memandang tumpukan tinggi buku yang dibawa dua Roh ceria itu tanpa ada niat untuk mengedipkan matanya, meskipun hanya satu kali.

"Tolong baca ini semua. Ini adalah cacatan selama 20 tahun terakhir."

Joonmyeon memandang tidak percaya dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang ada dihadapannya. Siapa yang sanggup menulis sebanyak itu. Ditambah dia harus membacanya semua, SE-MU-A-NYA!?

Joonmyeon mengambil satu buku dan melihat isinya. Jadi saat Chanyeol pergi entah kemana, Kris menulis semua ini sendirian. Joonmyeon kira Kris cuma Roh yang cerewet, banyak tingkah, dan tidak bisa menjaga ucapannya yang pedas melebihi b*ncabe level 15 yang dia beli seminggu yang lalu.

Tapi itu semua sirna karena dia tahu kalau tugas Kris saat ditinggal Chanyeol sangatlah berat. Kris menulis semuanya dengan sangat _detail_.

Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa Kris hampir mencekik lehernya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, Kris sudah berkorban banyak dan mundkin Kris marah karena Chanyeol tidak datang kekuil lagi.

"Jadi anda sudah mengerti sekarang, Joonmyeon-ssi?"

Chen bertanya kepada Joonmyeon yang masih memandang takjup buku yang ditulis Kris.

"Aku mengerti sekarang."

Mata Baekhyun dan Chen berkaca-kaca saat mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari Joonmyeon.

"Aku mengerti kalau aku bukanlah bagian dari Dewa Tanah." Joonmyeon berbalik dan tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon tersenyum dan memperlihatkan _eyesmile-_nya kepada Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Aku hanya anak sekolah dan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun."

"_Ne_..."

Baekhyun dan Chen yang mendengar pengakuan dari bibir Joonmyeon saling berpandangan dan mereka jatuh terlentang bersamaan. Joonmyeon memang tidak bisa tidak berkata dengan jujur.

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia ada disini sekarang, bersama kedua roh _namja_ yang memiliki kemiripan. Dia tadi hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Kris, tapi dia tidak tahu dimana _namja_ rubah itu berada dan Joonmyeon meminta Baekhyun dan Chen mengantarnya di Dunia Lain, mungkin Dunia Roh.

Joonmyeon tercengang saat melihat pintu gerbang Dunia Lain yang angker. Ditambah awan abu-abu yang berada disekelilingnya, ini melebihi angkernya kuil.

Baekhyun dan Chen mulai memanggil nama Kris dan berjalan kebangunan yang salalu Kris datangi. Joonmyeon hanya mengikuti mereka berdua, dia kan tidak tahu tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Kris?"

"Ada perlu apa kalian mencariku?"

Baekhyun dan Chen yang mendengar jawaban dari Kris segera berlari ke sumber suara. Mereka membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan menemukan Kris sedang minum dengan dua Roh panda, imut sekali .

Mereka sedang melayani Kris, menuangkan minuman dan memijit pundaknya. Bayangkan saja seperti di_ spa_.

"Kris. Kau harus kembali ke kuil sekarang juga, Joonmyeon memintamu kesana."

Kris hanya mendengarkan perkataan Baekhyun tanpa ada niat untuk menjawabnya. Kenapa dijawab, toh dirinya tidak akan kembali kekuil itu. Kris egois, memang.

"Kau tidak menerima Tuan mu yang baru? Dan kau akan membiarkan kuil menjadi rusak?"

Pertanyaan Chen itu bisa membuat Kris menjawab. "Aku tidak peduli dengan keduanya. Sekarang kalian pergi!"

Joonmyeon yang mendenar ucapan kasar dibalik pintu ruangan terkejut mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu. Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan kuil. Tempat untuk sembahyang.

'Tapi Joonmyeon-ssi bilang dia ingin berbicara denganmu. Dia ada disini"

Kris terkejut saat dia melihat Joonmyeon yang muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah merah karena kesal.

"Terserah kau mau peduli dengan kuil atau tidak, aku muak dengan sikap dinginmu itu. Aku pergi!" Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kris memandang marah kepada Baekhyun dan Chen. "Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku kalau _yeoja_ itu ada disini!"

"Dia _namja_ Kris. _NAMJA_!" Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Dan kenapa kalian membawa manusia kesini?" Kris berteriak dihadapan Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Dia bukan manusia, dia Dewa Tanah. Dia-."

"Itu tetap saja!" Kris memutus perkataan Chen sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Joonmyeon sekarang menyesal dengan keputusannya yang ingin berbicara dengan Kris. _Namja_ rubah itu benar-benar keras kepala. Kalau dia bertemu dengannya lagi Joonmyeon akan memenggal kepalanya dan akan dia gantung di sumur belakang kuil.

Dia ingin menangis sekarang, tapi dia urungkan karena untuk apa juga dirinya menangis sekarang. Tak ada yang terjadi jika dirinya menangisi masalah ini.

Bruk!

Joonmyeon terpental kebelakang, dia merasakan sakit di pantatnya karena pantatnya lah yang pertama mencium mulusnya tanah Dunia Roh. Dia mendongak dan melihat ada tiga Roh yang menyerupai muka binatang menatapnya penuh nafsu.

"Kenapa _yeoja_ ini ada disini. Dan kenapa auramu seperti Dewa Tanah Chanyeol-ssi?" Roh yang berdiri ditengah itu bertanya kepada Joonmyeon.

"_AKU BUKAN YEOJA_!" teriak Joonmyeon.

Tapi ketiganya malah tertawa mendengar teriakan Dewa Tanah itu. Rasanya Joonmyeon ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kami mendengar Chanyeol-ssi melepaskan kekuatan Dewa Tanahnya, dan kami tidak berpikir kalau penggantinya akan kelihatan sangat enak."

Joonmyeon hanya ingin dirinya terbebas dari tiga Roh yang ada didepannya. Dia tahu ucapan mereka yang mengatakan kalau tubuhnya enak, dan Joonmyeon berpikir bahwa tubuhnya akan dimakan oleh tiga Roh itu.

"Serang!"

Sebelum mereka bertiga berhasil menangkap tubuh Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Chen segera menarik Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan tiga Roh itu.

Selepasnya Joonmyeon dan kedua penjaga kuil itu pergi, Kris berdiri menghalangi jalan ketiga Roh itu yang akan mengejar Joonmyeon.

"Kembalikan-. Eoh Kris-ssi ada disini ya? Bisakah kita memakan _yeoja_ itu? Tadi kan kau bilang daging Dewa Tanah itu sangat lezat." Roh binatang yang menyerupai burung itu berbicara.

Kris yang masih melihat kepergian Joonmyeon itu hanya melirik kekanan dengan ekor matanya. Da menyunggingkan _smirk_-nya yang menakutkan.

"Boleh saja. Tapi bolehkah aku yang menghancurkan tubuh kalian dulu? Aku rasa daging kalian lebih empuk dari Dewa Tanah itu?"

Ketiga Roh itu terdiam mendengar penuturan Kris. Mereka melihat tangan Kris mengeluarkan api putihnya. Dalam hitungan detik, ketiga Roh itu sudah menjadi abu dan menghilang diterbangkan angin.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanyan melihat ada bekas bulu yang menyerupai bulu burung hantu. Dia mengambilnya dan membakarnya. _Namja_ Rubah itu memandang kekiri dengan diam.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan _yeoja_... ah bukan... _namja_ itu. _Namja_ yang manis."

Kris beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi hanya dua langkah dia berjalan dia merasa ada yang salah dalam ucapannya tadi. Tapi dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berfikir.

**.**

**.**

Merak bertiga, Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan Chen sudah lelah karena meraka terus-terusan berlari. Tapi mereka bertiga masih didalam hutan gelap itu.

"Joonmyeon-ssi tolong kembalilah berbicara dengan Kris."

Chen mencoba membujuk Joonmyeon yang masih sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu dalam melodi...

"Hah?"

"Kita membutuhkan Kris sebagai pelayan dan pelindung anda Joonmyeon-ssi."

Joonmyeon tidak mempedulikan ucapan Chen dan malah beranjak meninggalkan dua _namja_ yang masih berdiri disana.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak membutuhkan dia!"

"Aku akan pergi kerumah." lajutnya.

Joonmyeon juga berfikir dengan ucapannya barusan, dia akan kembali kekuil itu atau pergi dari kuil dan mencari tempat tinggal baru?

"Tolong jangan pergi."

Baekhyun dan Chen mengejar Joonmyeon yang sudah jauh dari mereka.

"Anda bisa membuat kontrak dengan Kris. Dan Kris akan menuruti semua perkataan anda." Baekhyun memberitahu.

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Kris akan menuruti perkanaannya. Inilah yang Joonmyeon sukai. Pasti akan seru kalau semua yang dia inginkan akan dipenuhi oleh Kris.

"Menuruti semua perkataan ku? Apa kalian mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itulah kekuatan yang spesial dari Dewa Tanah."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kemenangan, Baekhyun dan Chen yang melihat senyum yang lebih mirip seperti_ smirk_ itu sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berfikir wajah Joonmyeon yang seperti malaikat tidak akan cocok kalau menyunggingkan _smirk _seperti itu.

Tapi pikiran mereka salah, wajah malaikat Joonmyeon sangat pas saat _smirk _yang dia bentuk dengan sesempurna mungkin. Mereka juga merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh malaikat Joonmyeon.

"Ini menarik!" Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun dan Chen, memandang bergantian.

"Bagaimana caranya membuat kontrak itu?"

Baekhyun dan Chen tersenyum mendenarnya, ini membuat situasi akan membaik!

"Sangat mudah..." Baekhyun berucap.

"Anda hanya harus..." Chen menambahi.

"...Mencium Kris!" tangan Baekhyun dan Chen menyentuh bibir mereka. Dan Joonmyeon tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

Mereka yang sedang bersenang-senang menjelaskan keuntungan dari kontrak tidak melihat kalau Joonmyeon sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Joonmyeon-ssi? Anda kemana?"

Apa-apaan ini, jadi aku aku harus menciumnya agar dia mau menuruti semua perkataanku, lebih baik aku tidur diluar sana, pikir Joonmyeon kekanakan.

"Aku harus meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEW:**

***amenia1993** : Udah dilanjut kok. Makasih untuk review.

***junmyunyifan** : Kalau begitu bakar aja kata'tbc'nya, jangan dibuat esmosi donk, suho kan enggak pms. Makasih buat review.

***aif **:Sayang loh kalau enggak nonton sampai endnya. Kan Chanyeol takut sama puppy baek, jadinya cocok buat peran itu. Makasih buat dukungannya dan tawa nistamu yang membuat Jeni merinding bacanya disini.

***PikaaChuu** : Kalau masih penasaran coba baca chapter ini dengan cermat(?).Dewa Tanah itu mungkin seperti dewa yang bisa mendengar semua do'a umat bersembahyang dikuil, selebihnya bisa dibilang dewanya reviewnya.

***jimae407203** : Ini udah dilanjut. Tetep nangkring disini bersama Jeni ya? #bbuing-bbuing. Makasih buat revie kamu untuk ff ku.

***baekji **: Makasih loh kalau kamu bilang ini lucu, untung enggak bilang ini horror. Aku Cuma lihat animenya aja kok. Iya chingu, tanda dewa tanahnya didahi Suho, kalau dibibir bisa bahaya si Suhonya. Makasih loh mau review.

* : Ini udah lanjut chingu. Suho kan pantes aja jadi yeoja, wajah putih dan imutnya itu loh. Makasih buat review kamu, semoga tambah imut seperti Suho.

***elfishminxiu **: Jangan gila dulu dong chingu, kalau kamu gila siapa yang mau review ff nistaku ini. Dan jangan ngebayangin suho jadi yeoja, karena Suho itu sudah jadi yeoja saat dia lahir(?). Makasih loh review nya.

***sweetYeollie** : Ini sudah dilanjut ya. Aku juga keinget not my style-nya dan sering ngedumel gak jelas karena kasusnya. Makasih kalau kamu bilang ini keren dan mau review ff abalku.

***little rabbit** : Terima kasih telah review untuk ff ku, update asap itu termasuk membakar laptop dan modem ya. o.O

***enchris.727 **: Yang terpenting mereka enggak bilang not style gitu sama Jeni. Memang benar yang ditolongin Suho itu Chanyeol. Hubungannya KrisBaekChen dengan Chanyeol itu, karena Chanyeol itu sebelumnya adalah Dewa Tanah yang sudah lebih dari 20 tahun ninggalin Kuil tempat KrisBaekChen tinggal. Kalau soal 'seakan mau bunuh Chanyeol' itu mungkin cuma Kris seperti tidak terima Chanyeol meninggalkan kuil selama 20 tahun dan dirinya ditugasi untuk menjaga review nya.

Kalau ada yg belum di sebutin, atau hilang.. bilang aja ke Jeni ya~.

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: Yee~ chapter keduanya udah keluar~~. Jeni seneng bisa ngepost chapter ini, pengennya ini chapter dipost hari minggu #digebukin readers# tapi berubah rencana #gak jadi digebukin readers#

Jeni minta maaf kalau di chapter ini bahasanya kurang greget, atau aneh? Entah mengapa Jeni kurang nge-feel nulis chapter 2 ini, mungkin gara2 Jeni ngurus keperluan buat masuk Sma yang sedikit susah ._. #gak ada hubungannya#

Kalau kalian #The Readers# ingin tanya lebih lanjut, atau ada yang tidak dimengerti bisa pm ke Jeni, Jeni akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang kalian tanyakan.

The last, jangan takut-takut buat ngungkapin pendapat, kekurangan, bahasa ngawur(?) buat fanfic Jeni. Jeni gak akan gigit kok, Jeni kan jinak dan sudah disuntik antibiotik.(゜▽゜;)

The last second, Jeni boleh bocorin chapter selanjutnya gak, cuma mau bilang ada kiss scene Krisho aja kok, enggak lebih dan enggak kurang. =o= #Maaf banyak curcol gaje#

Mind to Review?

06.19.14


	3. Now, Lock Together

**Title : ****Becoming The God**

**Author : Jenny Park**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon/Suho, Kris Wu, Other member EXO**

**Pairing : KrisHo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Little Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**WARNING : ****_BL_****, ****_DLDR!_****, Typo(s), OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash. ****_Inspiration : Kamisama Hajimemashita_****.**

**.**

"_Itulah kekuatan yang spesial dari Dewa Tanah."_

"_Bagaimana caranya membuat kontrak itu?"_

"_Aku harus meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini!"_

**.**

**Becoming The God**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon berlari secepat dia bisa agar dua _namja_ itu tidak menemukan dirinya lagi disini. Bisa kacau kalau mereka berhasil menemukannya, mereka akan tetap memaksa dirinya agar mau membuat Kris kembali kekuil dan ditambah membuat kontrak dengannya.

"Nona, bisakah kau menolongku membawakan kotak ini?"

What the s...! Joonmyeon itu _namja_ tulen kalau kalian perlu tahu, dan siapa yang berani memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona? Akan dia pukul kepalanya nanti.

"Aku ini _namja_..."

Tapi saat tahu kalau yang memanggilnya seperti itu adalah _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang membawa kotak besar di punggungnya, dia tidak akan memukul kepala _yeoja_ itu. Ya kerena dia masih mempunyai sopan santun, tidak seperti _namja_ rubah itu.

Joonmyeon masih mematung di sana, dia juga bisa mendengar dan melihat Baekhyun dan Chen sedang mencarinya. Mendadak membuat Joonmyeon ketakutan dan segera menolong _yeoja_ itu dengan menggendongnya dipunggung.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa kuat membawa nenek itu ditambah kotak yang besar dipunggungnya.

"_Halmeoni_, dimana rumahmu?"

Joonmyeon masih saja berjalan menggendong nenek itu dipunggungnya, tapi dia bingung kenapa nenek ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa nenek yang Joonmyeon gendong tidak bisa mendengar, ah itu tidak mungkin.

Dan tanpa diketahui Joonmyeon, nenek yang digendongnya tersenyum mengerikan dan mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam bajunya. Beberapa saat kemudian nenek itu mengarahkan pisaunya kearah Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Nenek itu melayang keangkasa(?) dan merubah wujudnya menjadi nenek setan yang mempunyai tanduk, bergigi runcing dan mata yang penuh dengan warna merah darah.

"_Mwo_!" kaget Joonmyeon.

Untungnya Baekhyun dan Chen melihat Joonmyeon yang akan diserang dan berhasil mendorong nenek itu menjauh dari tubuh _sexy_–menurut Joonmyeon, dan membawa Dewa Tanah itu pergi menjauh–lagi.

Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang dikejar oleh nenek setan yang menginginkan tubuh Joonmyeon. Pertama dengan tiga Roh binatang, dan kedua dengan nenek setan, selanjutnya apa!

"Aku akan hidup 100 tahun kalau aku bisa memakan Dewa Tanah itu! Cepat kembalikan padaku!"

"Hyah~!"

Nenek setan itu mengeluarkan benang dari tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh Joonmyeon, tapi yang dia peroleh hanyalah tubuh Chen.

"Jangan makan aku. Tubuhku rasanya tidak enak~."

Chen menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena ketakutan. Mimpi apa Chen semalam? Kenapa dirinya bisa dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Roh nenek tua bangka yang baunya seperti euw... lumpur bekas kubangan babi.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" seru nenek setan itu dan kembali mengejar Joonmyeon.

Chen yang melihat nenek seten itu mengejar Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun segera mengambil langkah seribu mencari Kris untuk menolong mereka, lebih tepatnya Joonmyeon.

"Chen mungkin memanggil Kris, dan akan menolong kita." kata Baekhyun sambil terus berlari bersama Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon-ssi. Anda bisa menulis di kertas ini dan melawan Roh itu."

Baekhyun memberikan tiga lembar kertas dan sebuah kuas kepada Joonmyeon agar dia mengunakannya untuk melawan nenek setan yang masih mengejar mereka.

"Benarkah?"

Joonmyeon merebut benda yang dibawa Baekhyun dan menulis sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian kertas itu Joonmyeon tempelkan didahi Baekhyun dan berkata.

"Berubah menjadi besar dan lindungi aku!"

Baekhyun memandang Joonmyeon dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Benarkah seseorang yang tengah berlari dengannya adalah Dewa Tanah. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh, pikir Baekhyun.

"Joonmyeon-ssi anda tidak bisa melakukannya, karena itu melebihi kekuatan anda."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?!" Joonmyeon melototkan matanya tajam kearah Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon memandang kertas yang hanya tinggal dua ditangannya dengan ketakutan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini?

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, nenek setan itu mengeluarkan jaringnya dan berhasil mendapatkan tubuh Joonmyeon. Tapi saat nenek setan itu menggigit kepala Joonmyeon, mendadak tubuh Joonmyeon berubah menjadi kayu, karena Joonmyeon menulis namanya di kayu itu.

Mungkin Joonmyeon sedikit pintar, hanya sedikit untuk urusan dunia Roh. Tapi kalau soal pelajaran, tidak bisa dibilang pintar, tapi jenius!

**.**

**.**

Chen berlari kembali ke gedung dimana Kris berada. Dia bisa mendengar ada yang berbicara dengannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali Chen?"

"Kris? Aku mohon, Joonmyeon-ssi dalam bahaya."

Kris hanya memandang tubuh Chen yang berada dibawahnya, tepatnya Kris sedang berada diatas atap.

"Sudah ku bilangkan? Aku tidak peduli dengan-." ucapan Kris terpotong saat dia melihat kertas yang mengeluarkan api mendekat kearahnya.

"_Kris. Tolong aku!"_

Kertas itu menghilang sebelum Kris dapat memegangnya. Manik mata milik Kris mengarah kekirinya. Firasatnya mengatakan Joonmyeon benar-benar dalam keadaan berbahanya.

"Aku berfikir sekarang dia ingin menangis."

"Mungkin bersenang-senang dengannya tidak apa kan Chen?" lanjut Kris.

Kris memberikan senyum misteriusnya kepada Chen. Dan demi apa mungkin masalah ini akan menjadi sepanjang rel KAI.

"Yang terpenting kau bisa menyelamatkan Joonmyeon-ssi."

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon menyesali ide gila Baekhyun yang menyuruh agar dirinya naik ke atas pohon yang menjulang keatas agar nenek setan itu tidak bisa menangkapnya. Tapi itu malah membuat tubuh Joonmyeon ketakutan, karena nenek setan itu bisa menyusul mereka berdua yang sudah ada dipuncah.

"Baekhyun!"

"Ayo lebih cepat Joonmyeon-ssi."

Kalau dirinya selamat dari peristiwa mengerikan yang sedang ia alami, Joonmyeon berjanji akan membuat Baekhyun menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah menyuruh Joonmyeon agar naik kepohon.

Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis di dahan pohon hanya menyemangati Joonmyeon agar cepat memanjat. Enak Baekhyun adalah Roh, kalau Joonmyeon? Dia kan hanya manusia imut yang sudah salah masuk ke-Dunia Lain.

"Joonmyeon-ssi, dia ada dibelakang anda~!"

Greb~

"Ah lepaskan kakiku! _Jebal_!"

Joonmyeon berteriak kencang seperti_ yeoja_ kecentilan diluar sana, karena kakinya dipegang oleh nenek setan yang wajahnya benar-benar menakutkan dibandingkan dengan gurunya di sekolah saat dirinya tidak mengerjakan tugasnya karena tertidur.

Meskipun Joonmyeon termasuk siswa yang mendapatkan catata teladan, tapi dirinya juga manusia yang penuh dengan dosa bukan? ._.

Dengan kekuatan bulan... maksudnya dengan kekuatan penuh, Joonmyeon mendorong nenek setan itu hingga jatuh. Tapi nenek itu tetap masih ada dipohon yang sama dengan Joonmyeon.

Harus menggunakan cara apa lagi untuk bisa selamat dari situasi ini, apa dia harus menuruti perkataan Baekhyun dan Chen untuk kembali ke Kris. Tapi bagaimana caranya!

"Apa kau ingin aku menolongmu? Myeonnie~?"

_K-Kris? Kaukah itu?_

Entah dari mana datangnya sesosok yang membuat Joonmyeon menjadi sebal, kini sudah ada di samping dirinya. Kris berdiri didahan pohon yang sama dengan dahan yang sedang Joonmyeon pegang dengan ketakutan.

"Kau butuh bantuanku bukan? Jika kau meminta dengan menangis padaku, mungkin aku akan menolongmu dengan senang hati." Kris berucap dengan pelan, seperti berbisik.

Persetanan dengan ini semua, apa maksud perkataan Kris tadi. Lebih baik dirinya dimakan nenek setan itu dibanding harus menangis dihadapan Kris.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Kris terkejut, bukan dengan ucapan Joonmyeon barusan, tapi dia terkejut karena Joonmyeon hampir terjatuh karena dia tidak kuat lagi menggenggam dahan pohon.

"Joonmyeon-ssi."

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak!"

Kris sukses membuat pikirannya kacau karena berfikir untuk meraih tangan mungil milik Joonmyeon itu. Pikirannya menyuruh untuk tidak peduli dengan keadaan Joonmyeon, tapi tangannya masih melayang diudara, ingin meraih pergelangan kecil Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun dan Chen menyuruh Joonmyeon agar dia melakukan hal yang diminta Kris, tapi Joonmyeon bersikeras tidak ingin melakukannya. Itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya dihadapan _namja_ rubah yang benar-benar sok keren itu.

"Joonmyeon-ssi~."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

Mendadak Joonmyeon menarik pergelangan kaki Kris hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Chen yang melihat adegan jatuhnya Joonmyeon dan Kris, hanya bisa menutup matanya dan memeluk dahan pohon itu. _Namja_ yang memiliki wajah yang sedikit lebih dingin dibanding Chen hanya memandang malas.

"Joonmyeon-ssi tidak akan mati kalau ada Kris disampingnya."

Kenapa harus dengan Chen dirinya dijadikan sebagai Roh penjaga untuk Dewa Tanah. Lebih baik dirinya menjadi Roh bebas saja kalau jadinya seperti ini. Tapi dirinya juga memiliki alasan sendiri untuk tetap menjadi Roh penjaga untuk Dewa Tanah.

Kris tidak tahu jalan pikiran Joonmyeon, dia memberikan pilihan yang mudah malah ditolaknya, dan apa pula menarik kakinya? Entah apa tujuan Joonmyeon sebenarnya. Apa Joonmyeon marah karena dirinya meninggalkan kuil dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

"Apa kau bodoh. Kau bisa mati!"

Teriakan Kris sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon itu bodoh atau idiot sih? Kalau dirinya sampai jatuh, dirinya akan mati. Kris mana mungkin bisa mati begitu saja, ingat dirinya adalah Rubah.

Kris melihat tatapan mata Joonmyeon yang tajam mengarah tepat ke manik matanya. Kris tambah dibuat terkejut saat dia melihat tangan Joonmyeon menarik pundaknya dan memperdekatkan wajah mereka.

Chu!

"Hmmmppptttt!"

Kris melebarkan matanya merasakan bibir tipis Joonmyeon yang rasanya seperti _jelly_. Rasanya manis dan lembut, bibir yang sudah mendarat dibibir milik Kris. Joonmyeon membuka matanya dan memandang tajam ke arah mata elang Kris–lagi.

"Kris..."

"Tolong aku!"

Cling! #bunyi_apa_ini_coba# =-=

Blaz~

Kris melihat kedua pergelangan tangannya yang sudah ada gelang berwarna emas melingkar dengan cantiknya. Ini petanda yang buruk! Kontraknya sudah dibuat untuk melindungi dan melayani Joonmyeon selama Joonmyeon menjadi Dewa Tanah. SIAL!

"_Darn it_! _Ssibal_!"

Dengan kecepatan cahanya Kris menyusul tubuh Joonmyeon yang sudah lebih dulu jatuh, menangkap tubuh ringan Joonmyeon seringan kapas. Jadi perkataannya tentang Joonmyeon adalah _yeoja _sedikit benar, tubuhnya memang seringan dan semungil milik _yeoja_.

Baekhyun dan Chen yang melihat Joonmyeon berada di gendongan Kris menangis haru, lebih tepatnya Chen karena Baekhyun hanya bertepuk tangan.

Mungkin kalau Baekhyun membawa petasan saat ini, mungkin petasan itu akan dirinya nyalakan untuk merayakan kemenangan Joonmyeon yang berhasil mengikat Kris sebagai Roh pelindungnya.

"Joonmyeon-ssi, sekarang Kris sudah menjadi pelayan anda."

Baekhyun memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Chen, karena dia melihat wajah Chen yang sudah dipenuhi dengan aliran mata air. Ditambah dua lubang hidung Chen yang sudah mengeluarkan selai(?) =.=

Joonmyeon masih saja menutup matanya, dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit karena terjatuh, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Joonmyeon hanya merasakan ada yang menggendong tubuhnya ala _bridal style._

"Kau tidak mau membuka matamu?"

Kris melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang ketakutan, ini benar-benar lucu. Ditambah Joonmyeon yang sudah membulatkan matanya menatap Kris.

Kris perlahan menurunkan tubuh ringan Joonmyeon, sebenarnya Kris ingin lebih lama menggendong Joonmyeon dalam dekapannya. Rasanya sangat hangat dan juga nyaman saat tubuh Joonmyeon bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya...

"_Gomapseumnida,_ telah menolongku. Kriseu~."

Kris membisu melihat wajah polos itu, senyumnya yang dia berikan dengan sepenuh hati dan ditambah _eyesmile_ yang terbentuk sempurna. Bisa gila lama-lama Kris melihat senyum malaikat itu. Kris menengokan kepalanya agar Joonmyeon tidak tahu kalau ada semburat merah yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampan dan _cool_–kata Kris.

Apa kata orang dan teman Roh-nya jika seorang Kris dapat dengan mudahnya tersipu dengan _Master_-nya, yang tidak lain adalah Joonmyeon.

"Lu-lupakan, itu... sudah jadi tugasku sekarang."

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Baekhyun dan Chen yang melihat Kris tengah gugup dan memegang tungkuknya. Pikiran Baekhyun melayang kalau Kris salah tingkah dengan sikap lembut yang Joonmyeon tunjukan kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." ^^

Joonmyeon bergegas menyamakan langkahnya untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kris, karena Kris sudah berjalan lebih dulu. _Namja _rubah itu hanya sebentar bersikap baik kepada Joonmyeon! Tak lupa, Kris mengikat nenek setan itu tadi, yang telah membuatnya mendapatkan kontrak kerja lagi dengan Dewa Tanah.

Kalau saja Kris menengok kebelakang sekarang, mungkin dirinya sudah jatuh terkapar karena melihat bibir yang tadi menyentuh bibirnya tengah manyun karena sikapnya. Entah kenapa sekarang sikap dingin Kris menjadi sikap salah tingkah.

"Ayo Baek!" Chen menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! Kau bisa menggandeng tangan siluman beruang itu kalau kau mau. Tapi jangan dengan tangan suciku ini."

Chen memasang wajah memelasnya kerena ucapan pedas dari Baekhyun yang persisi Kris. Mungkin kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun pantas menjadi adiknya Kris.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Kris rasanya ingin menyumpal mulit cerewer milik Joonmyeon. Bisakah hanya satu kali saja untuk berterima kasih kepadanya? Toh Kris menerima dengan lapang dada. Apa Joonmyeon ingin mencium bibir Kris lagi. Oh tidak! Sikap_ yadong_ milik Kris bangkit.

Salahkan rasa bibir manis milik Joonmyeon yang sudah membuat pikirannya melayang kemana-kemana. Masih bisa dirasakan lembut dan basahnya bibir Joonmyeon. Meskipun Joonmyeon menciumnya dengan cara biasa(?), tapi sensasi itu masih belum terhilangkan dari pikiran Kris.

"Sudahlah, sampai kapan kau mau berterima kasih kepadaku? Sampai tinggimu menyamaiku huh?" ejek Kris.

Kris tersenyum saat ejekannya mampu membuat mulut Joonmyeon dengan sendirinya diam.

"Kau adalah _Master_-ku sekarang."

"_Master_? Kenapa bukan Tuan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEW:**

[**jimae407203**] [**junmyunyifan**] [**PikaaChuu**] [**Izumi Natsuno**] [**baekji**] [Guest][Emmasuho(Chap1+2)][**Suhobsessed**][rierienwu(Chap1+2)][**Dewi Kim**][**enchris.727**]

**.**

Jeni mencoba membalas review kalian lewat PM, dan yang gak punya aku akan Jeni balas disini.

Guest : Udah dilanjut ini. Makasih udah review.

Emmasuho[Chap 1+2] : Yang kayak gini itu maksud chingu gimana? Makasih kalau kamu bilang nih ff seru. ^^

rierienwu [Chap 1+2]: Jeni gak tahu pastinya berapa chap, mungkin sama dengan animenya yang punya eps 13, atau lebih sedikit.

**.**

**A/N **: Jangan bash Jeni kalau Jeni potong disini ya. Mungkin Jeni akan hiatus dulu buat ngelanjutin ff nih, dan bakal balik lagi setelah lebaran. tapi ini hanya pemikiran semata aja.

Ada yang tahu kalau IG-nya Sehun bukan lagi xlkslb_ccdtks melankan oohsehun? Apa sudah konfirmasi kalau Wufan(Kris) bakal out dari Exo? Dan yang Jeni galaui Wufan maen film, kiss scane pula T-T. Ya tuhan sabarkan eomma Suho ya tuhan.

The last, ada yang suka AKMU gak? Kalau ada sama donk, aku suka banget. Apalagi yang Hello, 200% sama Give Love #Jeni Cuma download tiga itu#

_**Next Chap : Joonmyeon akan pergi kesekolah bersama Kris, Roh pelindungnya. **_

_-Thank You-_

Review Please?

06.30.14


	4. God Goes To School

**Title : ****Becoming The God**

**Author : Jenny Park**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon/Suho, Kris Wu, Other member EXO**

**Pairing : KrisHo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Little Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**WARNING : ****_BL_****, ****_DLDR!_****, Typo(s), OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash. ****_Inspiration : Kamisama Hajimemashita_****.**

**.**

"_Apa kau ingin aku menolongmu? Myeonnie~?"_

"_Gomapseumnida, telah menolongku. Kriseu~."_

"_Master? Kenapa bukan Tuan?"_

**.**

**Becoming The God**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di kuil memang terasa berbeda dengan ditengah kota Seoul. Udara yang sejuk kerena masih banyak pepohonan yang ada didekat kuil, ditambah sumber mata air dari gunung bisa dengan mudah diminum tanpa terlebih dahulu dimasak. Berbanding terbalik dengan tingal di tengah-tengah kota padat Seoul.

Joonmyeon bangun tidur dengan keadaan yang sama seperti kemarin, kaget dan dia berpikir kalau kemarin hanya mimpi. Dan masih sama, dia menemukan Baekhyun dan Chen duduk dihadapannya. Ini _Déjà vu_!

"Jadi aku tidak bermimpi... lagi?" gumaan Joonmyeon yang masih didengar oleh Chen dan Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon mengembungkan pipinya, mengarahkan pandangannya keruangan yang sudah ditata oleh Kris. Ruangan khusus untuk Dewa Tanah, itu kata Baekhyun. Nuansanya tenang dan bisa dikatakan Kris pandai mendekorasi ruangan.

"Kenapa dia melakukan ini semua?" tanya Joonmyeon masih belum mempercayai ini semua.

"Itu sudah jadi tugas Kris sekarang. Karena Kris sudah resmi menjadi pelayan anda kemarin, Joonmyeon-ssi."

_Kemarin?_

"Anda tidak ingat kalau anda sudah membuat kontrak dengan Kris?"

Baekhyun bertanya karena melihat wajah Joonmyeon kebingungan mengingat hal yang baru kemarin dirinya lakukan. Mungkin itu efek Joonmyeon jatuh dari pohon dan diselamatkan Kris. Mungkin juga tidak, hanya Joonmyeon dan Tuhanlah yang tahu, dan aku yang menulisnya pun tak tahu. #tolong abaikan kalimat yang terakhir#

_Kontrak? Menuruti semua perintahku dengan satu syarat gila yang diberikan Chen dan Baekhyun? Apa aku kemarin sudah melakukannya kepada Kris, menciumnya? Dibibir yang sama sekali belum ada yang menyentuhnya?!_

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!" Joonmyeon mengacak surai coklatnya brutal.

"Berhentilah mengacak rambutmu. Kau mau menjadi botak diusia muda huh?"

Joonmyeon mengenal suara itu. Suara dari Roh rubah yang memiliki badan setinggi tiang dan seperti kulkas berjalan dengan mimik mukanya yang datar. Joonmyeon memandang Kris dengan pakaian yang berbeda. _Eh?_

_Hanbok _hijau cerah, yang entah mengapa sangat pas dengan badan tingginya yang menjulang. Kalau begitu caranya Joonmyeon mengakui kalau Kris benar-benar seorang model... model Roh maksudnya.

Kris tersenyum lembut kearah Joonmyeon, yang membuat bulu kuduk Joonmyeon berdiri dengan sendirinya saat iris ungu kebiruan milik Kris berpandangan dengan iris coklat mudanya. Tatapannya seperti mengisaratkan, pertempuran?

"Terima kasih karena mambuatku berkerja kembali menjadi Roh pelindung sekarang."

Kris memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Joonmyeon. Yang mendapat senyum itu tidak menyadari kalau dari balik senyuman lembut itu terdapat seringai khas rubah. Petanda buruk bagimu Joonmyeon ku sayang~.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu itu Janmyun!"

Seketika nyali Joonmyeon menjadi kecil melihat wajah murka dari sosok yang sudah menjadi Roh pelindungnya sekarang. Tapi dia menangkap kekeliruan dengan ucapan Kris barusan, Janmyun? Apa itu jenis makanan China yang baru?

"Janmyun?"

Setahu Joonmyeon, namanya bukan Janmyun, melainkan _Jjajangmyeon_. Ahhh~ perut ku jadi lapar~, pikir Joonmyeon seraya mengusap perutnya yang mendadak minta diisi.

"_YA_! Kau mendengarkan ku tidak?!"

Teriakan Kris barusan membuat bayangan makanan enak dipikiran Joonmyeon pergi entah kemana. #_Jajangmyeon_ kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan diriku# T-T

"Hah? Tidak! kau membuat _Jajangmyeon_ ku pergi."

Teriakan Joonmyeon tadi membuat tiga roh yang ada didekatnya membatu. Entah alasan apa mereka membatu seperti itu. Mungkin baru pertama kalinya mereka bertiga bertemu manusia yang aneh. Atau jangan-jangan Joonmyeon bukanlah manusia, melainkan _alien_.

"Huh~. Terserah kau sajalah."

Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, apa tadi dia salah mengucapkan sesuatu ya? Kenapa Kris pergi meningalkannya lagi dengan Baekhyun dan Chen.

"Mau kemana kau Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku? Mau kemana lagi kalau bukan membersihkan halaman? Kau mau ikut?"

Benar, statusnya sekarang sudah terikat dengan Dewa Tanah. Dirinya sekarang bukan Roh yang bebas berkeliaran kemanapun dia inginkan. Jadi dia harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang bermanfaat, seperti menyapu halaman depan kuil.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Sepeninggal Kris, Joonmyeon memandang kedua makhluk yang masih betah duduk didepannya dalam jarak dua meter.

"Baek... Chen..."

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon tengah duduk menghadap meja kecil yang diatasnya sudah tersaji beberapa makanan. Dirinya tadi bilang kalau dirinya belum sarapan, dan dengan senang hati Chen dan Baekhyun membawakan hidangan sarapan yang enak. Kalau begini caranya Joonmyeon pasti akan semangat untuk menjalani aktifitasnya menjadi Dewa Tanah.

Disamping Joonmyeon ada acara TV yang menayangkan sebuah berita tentang_ super idol_ baru yang mulai hari ini akan bersekolah di SM High School.

"Kenapa Kim Kai mau bersekolah disekolahku...?"

"Siapa itu Kim Kai, Joonmyeon-ssi?" tanya Chen.

Mata Joonmyeon berbinar seketika, dia beranjak pergi untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah 5 menit dia keluar dengan baju seragam merah kotak-kotak. Chen dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya bingung sendiri.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Kai! Wuhu~ ini tidak boleh dilewatkan!"

"KAI! AKU DATANG! TUNGGU AKU DISANA!"

Teriakan Suho mengema diseluruh penjuru kuil. Jelas saja menggema, Joonmyeon kan memiliki kekuatan teriak serigala. Tapi sebelum Joonmyeon benar-benar membuat bangunan kuil menjadi roboh dengan teriakannya, Kris lebih dulu mengagetkannya, atau yang lebih enaknya jika dibilang menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari Kuil ini." ucap Kris dengan entengnya.

Joonmyeon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia bisa melihat aura yang berbeda dengan Kris yang kemarin bersamanya. Aura ini sangat berbeda, bisa dia rasakan aura itu seperti aura... kecemasan?

"Aku kan murid SMA? Aku wajib masuk kesekolah sekarang."

Mungkin sedikit berbohong tidak apa-apa bukan, tapi hey! kenapa harus berbohong kepada Kris? Ucapannya tentu benar, dia kan masih mendapatkan gelar murid SMA.

"Tetap tidak boleh, kau ini kan Dewa Tanah! Jadi kau harus terus dikuil."

_Namja_ berambut coklat madu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, dia kesal. Dan sumpah,demi apapun itu membut si rubah es bernama Kris merasa sesuatu yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Sikap Joonmyeon yang dihadapannya–yang baru dia lihat, membuatnya sedikit, aku ucapkan lagi, hanya sedikit membuat hatinya luluh.

Joonmyeon berniat ingin kembali kekamarnya, tapi dia berhenti mendengar ucapan Kris yang membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum gembira.

"Kau boleh sekolah, tapi aku harus ikut denganmu. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Joonmyeon menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Kris kepadanya, mana mungkin dia menolaknya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah untuk bertemu_ idol_ kesukaannya.

"Dan juga,... kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku."

**.**

**.**

Permintaan Kris membuat telinga kanannya terasa sakit yang begitu menjalar keseluruh memberanikan dirinya untuk ditindik di telinga kanannya sebanyak dua kali, aku ulangi, dua kali.

Itu hal yang belum Joonmyeon rasakan seumur hidupnya. Ditambah Kris menindik telinga Joonmyeon dengan api dari tangan Kris, persetanan dengan itu ditebak sekarang Joonmyeon benar-benar tersiksa dengan _earring_ yang sudah menghiasi telinga kanannya dengan apik.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak menyetujui permintaan rubah busuk itu tadi."

Joonmyeon masih saja menggosok telinga kanannya dengan keras. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh jarum panas yang menyentuh permukaan kulit telinganya. Dirinya juga mulai risih dengan_ earring_ yang dipasang Kris. Kalau hanya dibawah tidak apa-apa, tapi ini? Kris juga memasang tindik di bagian atas telinganya. Menyebalkan dan memuakkan! Musnahlah kau Kris!

"Aku mendengarmu."

Joonmyeon menengok kebelakang, kearah _namja_ jakun yang diselimuti _blazer _kotak-kotak merah yang sama dengannya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana Kris bisa mendapatkan_ blazer_ sekolah SM High School dengan mudah, dia hanya mengambil jemuran seseorang yang sudah kering. =-=

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku bukan seseorang sepertimu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris tak tahu.

"Memasang anting!"

"Itu seperti _GPS_ buatmu." jawab Kris seadanya.

Joonmyeon tak tahu kalau dirinya sudah diperhatikan beberapa siswa saat dirinya dan Kris melewati kolidor kelasnya. Bukan karena Joonmyeon membawa _namja_ kelewat tampan disampingnya–meskipun itu termasuk, yang mereka herankan kenapa Joonmyeon mengenakan anting?

Siswa yang memiliki predikat murid terpatuh itu menggunakan anting. Mungkin itulah yang ada dibenak mereka, karena meskipun sekolah membolehkan memasang anting. Tapi untuk murid sesopan seperti Joonmyeon, itu hal yang janggal untuk mereka.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

"_GPS_? Ini sudah tahun 2014, tahun teknologi canggih tahu, dan kau?" Joonmyeon memincingkan matanya kearah Kris.

"Memangnya untuk apa kau memasang _GPS_ yang kau maksudkan itu kepadaku?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Rasanya Joonmyeon ingin kembali memutar waktu untuk kembali kemalam dirinya mencium Kris, dan tidak akan pernah menciumnya. Apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu sih. Menyebalkan memang.

"Untuk memantau pergerakan anjing _poddle_ kesayangan Chen dan Baekhyun."

"Kau siluman rub-."

"JOON~MA!"

Joonmyeon menutup matanya mendengar teriakan membahana dari seseorang yang dia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan, teman satu kelasnya yang terlalu hiperaktif, mungkin julukan rusa memang sudah terpampang nyata didalam tubuh Luhan.

"Joon- eoh kau siapa?" tanya Luhan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kris.

"Dia temanku. Namanya..." jawab Joonmyeon cepat.

"Kris, panggil aku Kris." lanjut Kris dengan sedirinya.

_Namja_ bermata mirip rusa itu berkaca-kaca, sepertinya dia menyukai teman Joonmyeon tadi. Lihat saja tampangnya yang masih menampakan cengiran lebar itu, tapi pandangannya berubah saat dia melihat telinga kanan Joonmyeon.

"_Hey_! Kenapa kau memakai anting? Tidak seperti dirimu saja?"

Luhan tahu betul temannya yang bernama lengkap Kim Joonmyeon ini tidak menyukai yang namanya tindikan. Luhan masih ingat betapa tidak sukanya Joonmyeon kepadanya saat Joonmyeon tahu kalau Luhan menindik telinga kirinya.

Waktu semester akhir kelas 10 Joonmyeon tidak pernah mau dekat dengan Luhan selama hampir dua bulan lamanya. Membuat si rusa kecil kehilangan tempat untuk meminta contekan.

"Itu gara-gara si-tolol didepanmu!"

Joonmyeon meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena sebal. Kris yang melihatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Kau benar temannya Joonmyeon? Aku kira kau pacarnya?"

"Pacar?" ulang Kris.

Luhan mengangguk, dirinya mengajak Kris untuk ikut dengannya kekelas.

**.**

**.**

Didalam kelas yang semula ramai seperti pasar ayam itu mendadak berubah menjadi sesepi kuburan saat Kris masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dia otomatis memilih tempat duduk dibelakang Joonmyeon yang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu.

Tak berapa lama kemudia ada pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 181 cm terlihat sedang berdiri diambang pintu depan kelas 11-5. Semua mata yang tadi memandang Kris berubah haluan menjadi memandang sesosok _namja _yang memiliki kulit _tan sexy_-nya.

Si _namja tan_ itu mendekati meja yang sudah diduduki oleh Joonmyeon, dan membuat si pemilik bangku–mau tidak mau harus memandang orang dihadapannya. Joonmyeon sebenarnya ingin berteriak sekencangnya saat tahu kalau didepannya adalah KAI!

"Ini bangku ku."

"_Ne_?"

"Ini bangku ku, kau harus pindah!" ulang Kai dengan nada menindas.

Tapi seseorang yang diperintah Kai hanya diam dan masih duduk dibangkunya. Dirinya tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk merespon perintah Kai.

"Cepat!"

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Tuan Kai."

Kris bangkit dan berjalan kedepan Kai dengan wajah tampannya. Joonmyeon saja sampai membatu melihat wajah Kris yang... BEGITU TAMPAN DENGAN SENYUM YANG MENGHIASI WAJAHNYA~._ Kya_~.

"Bukankah kau datang lebih lambat dibanding dengannya? Kau seharusnya menghormati orang yang sudah datang duluan. Itu namanya sopan santun, Tuan Kai. Lebih baik kau mencari tempat lain saja, kau mengerti?"

Kris tidak tahu kalau kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi adalah kalimat yang terpanjang dalam hidupnya. Biasanya dia tidak akan berbicara sepanjang itu, meskipun dengan Chanyeol sekalipun.

"Tidak apa, tapi aku akan mendapatkan bangku itu besok."

Seringai licik terpampang jelas saat kepergian Kai dihadapan Joonmyeon. Dan entah mengapa, seringai itu menandakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah kejadian ini.

Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu kalau firasatnya kali ini sangat menakutkan dan mengganggu dirinya untuk berkonsentrasi terhadap pelajaran sekarang. Dia menengok ke kanan–tempat duduk Joonmyeon berada disamping jendela, untuk melihat apakah masih ada nyawa yang sanggup selamat dari pelajaran sejarah Korea ini.

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya mendapati teman baiknya–Luhan sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda kematian dengan mengaggukkan kepalanya kedepan dan menariknya lagi.

Dirinya juga menyempatkan melihat seseorang dibelakang bangkunya–Kris yang sedang menikmati angin siang. Kris mana mungkin tahu Joonmyeon sedang mengamatinya, dirinya kan sedang memejamkan matanya. Joonmyeon merasa kalau wajah tampan Kris semakin tampan bila pemiliknya selalu tersenyum, seperti sekarang.

Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan oleh seseorang dibangku nomer dua dari belakang. Pandangannya tidak pernah teralihkan dari seseorang _namja_ bersurai coklat itu.

"Dewa Tanah..."

Joonmyeon merasa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, dan benar saja, dia mendapati Kai yang tersenyum kearahnya. Apa ini yang membuat firasatnya buruk, seorang Kai.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEW:**

[**junmyunyifan**] [**Suhobsessed**] [**sayakanoicinoe**] [**Baby Magnae**] [**Izumi Natsuno**] [**jimae407203**] [**PikaaChuu**] [little rabbit( Chap 2)] [**DiraLeeXiOh**( Chap 1+2+3)] [**Su Hoo**] [LittleMyeon] [Emmasuho] [**alexandra. ] [****baekji****]**

**.**

**A/N **: Oke, aku siap buat diamuk readers kerena mengulur bahkan hampir gak peduli lagi dengan ff ini/? Tapi... INI SUDAH UPDATE! Review ya yang senantiasa menunggu ff aku :D

Eh, hampir ketinggalan, maaf juga tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu.*Bow* Tuntutan belajar, karena Kurikum 2013 itu susah banget apalagi suasana kelas yg gk seperti yg aku harapkan T-T

_**The last**_... Terimakasih bagi yg udah me-review,favorit, dan follow BDT. Dan tolong jangan menjadi silent reader, ((´д｀)) meskipun kalian hanya berkomentar seperti 'lanjut' 'next chap' 'update kilat' dan sejenisnya. Meskipun hanya sekali, tapi dengan itu kalian menghargai penulis. Aku juga gk memaksa kalian untuk mereview setiap chap kok. ^^

_**Next Chap : Joonmyeon mendapatkan surat rahasia.**_

_-Thank You-_

Review For Chap 4?

08.21.14


	5. Protect My Master

**Title : ****Becoming The God**

**Author : Jenny Park**

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon/Suho, Kris Wu, Other member EXO**

**Pairing : KrisHo**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Little Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Chaptered**

**WARNING : ****_BL_****, ****_DLDR!_****, Typo(s), OOC, EYD Belum Benar.**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God but this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash. ****_Inspiration : Kamisama Hajimemashita_****.**

**.**

"_Kau benar temannya Joonmyeon? Aku kira kau pacarnya?"_

"_Tidak bisa seperti itu, Tuan Kim Kai."_

"_Aku akan mendapatkanmu."_

**.**

**Becoming The God**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Tak dapat dipungkiri Joonmyeon, kalau dirinya bisa dengan tenang melangkahkan kakinya ke-_rooftop_ SM High School. Dalam pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan firasat-firasat buruk sampai sekarang. Mungkin juga karena suasana kolidor yang sepi dikarenakan sekolah sudah usai 30 menit yang lalu. Kalau Joonmyeon sendirian saat ini, dimana Siluman rubah bernama Kris?

Joonmyeon harus mencari seribu alasan untuk menyuruh Kris menunggu dipintu gerbang sekolah, sampai urusannya selesai. Urusannya hanya sepele, hanya pergi ke-_rooftop_ untuk menemui seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya, Joonmyeon juga tidak tahu.

Tadi ada teman satu kelasnya yang memberikan secarik kertas berisi surat untuknya.

_Kim Joonmyeon, aku menunggumu di atap sekolah saat pelajaran usai. Aku tunggu._

Hanya itu yang tertulis dikertas, tanpa ada nama pengirim.

Sesampainya didepan pintu menuju atap, Joonmyeon membukanya dengan perlahan. Iris coklat beningnya menangkap seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya sekitar tiga meter dengan keadaan membelakanginya.

"Lama sekali kau kesini, Joonmyeon."

_Namja _itu berbalik dan menghadap ke Joonmyeon. Angin yang berhembus di atap membuat surai _dark red_ itu seperti melambai mengikuti arah datangnya angin.

"Yang pertama, aku minta ma'af dengan sikapku yang membuat anjingmu marah kepadaku." lanjut Kai dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Anjingku?"

Perasaan Joonmyeon tidak memelihara anjing, eh anjing! Sepertinya Joonmyeon tahu apa maksud ucapan Kai tadi.

"Aku kira anjingmu akan menggigitku tadi. Oh, atau boleh aku panggil dengan rubah peliharaan Dewa Tanah yang manis ini?"

"Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kai malah berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon. Tentu saja membuat _namja _manis itu terkejut dan tidak berkutik saat wajah Kai sudah ada didekatnya. Semburat merah pun muncul bersamaan dengan telapak tangan Kai yang mengelus pipi kanan Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

Bagaimana mungkin Joonmyeon bisa bernafas dengan teratur kalau Kai saja ada didepannya dengan mengelus pipinya. Tangan besar Kai merangkak naik menuju daun telinga Joonmyeon yang dihiasi _earring_ yang dipasang Kris tadi pagi.

"Kris mencoba menutupi tanda ini ya, tapi..."

Jari-jari panjang Kai bermain di-_earring_ Joonmyeon dan mulai memperhatikan ukiran yang ada disana dengan teliti. Ukiran itu begitu kecil dan sulit terlihat.

"Aku lebih pintar darinya. Menyembunyikan dengan memakaikanmu jimat ditelinga kananmu Myeonnie~."

Benar bukan! Firasatnya takkan mungkin salah lagi kali ini. Apa yang akan dirinya lakukan saat ini? Pergi dari hadapan Kai secepatnya? Atau...

Semakin lama Kai mendekati wajah Joonmyeon, sayangnya saat Kai memperlihatkan sayap hitamnya, bersamaan dengan kedua mata milik Joonmyeon tertutup. Kai tersenyum mendapati manik Joonmyeon yang tertutup sempurna. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi dia hentikan saat dirinya merasakan ada pukulan yang menghantap tepat dipipinya.

Buk!

Kai terpental saat Kris meninju pipi Kai dengan kasarnya. Joonmyeon yang sudah membuka matanya hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan cepat. Kris yang saat ini bukanlah Kris yang tadi–sebagai murid, Kris melepas _blazer_ merah kotak-kotaknya entah kemana, dan hanya memakai kemeja putih.

"Tak kusangka kau tumbang hanya dengan pukulan lemah dariku?"

Telinga dan ekor rubah berwarna putih bersih yang dirinya sembunyikan dengan apik terpampang dengan jelas saat ini. Kalau dilihat-lihat Kris seperti _catboy_ dalam _anime_.

"Apa kau juga ingin merasakan api rubahku Kai?"

Kris mengeluarkan api rubahnya dari tangan kanannya. Apinya berwarna biru muda dan bercampur warna hitam peka.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa kesini?" tanya Joonmyeon kepada Kris, membuat Kris menghilangkan api rubahnya.

"Kau _Master_-ku Joon." jawabnya seadanya.

Kris memandang tubuh Kai yang terjatuh dengan gaya tengkurap, pasti pipinya akan membengkak karena pukulan Kris tadi. Ditambah dengan kerasnya benturan yang diterima pipi itu.

Perlahan ada daun-daun disekitar tubuh Kris dan dirinya mengambil satu daun itu, menerbangkannya kearah Kai. Kai yang sudah bangkit dan bersila itu tidak tahu kalau ada sebuah daun yang bertengger didahinya. Bingung.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kai dengan takut.

Joonmyeon melebarkan kelopak matanya mendapati tubuh Kai yang semula dikelilingi oleh hembusang angin dan daun berubah menjadi seekor burung unta, dengan matanya yang juga sama-sama melebar. Kris tersenyum mendapati karyanya berhasil kali ini.

"Kenapa kau merubah Kai menjadi burung unta!"

Joonmyeon menunjuk-nunjuk burung unta yang tengah terkapar, tak hanya itu, Joonmyeon juga menghentak-hentakan kakinya seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena tidak dibelikan mainan yang diinginkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu, dan perlu kau tahu dia bukan manusia." jelas Kris dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kai itu jelmaan dari burung gagak." lanjutnya dengan memandang sinis Kai.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangan tak sukanya dihadapan Kai, jadi ternyata Kai juga sama dengan Kris. Demi gelar Dewa Tanah yang dimilikinya saat ini, kenapa hari-harinya bertambah memusingkan.

"Kembalikan Kai." Suruh Suho.

"Tapi kau bisa dimakan olehnya..."

_Namja_ manis itu terdiam melihat pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya. Bagaimana tidak, Kris memperlihatkan _puppy eye_-nya yang bisa dikatakan... uhh jelek dan tidak pantas dengan _image cool_-nya yang sudah melekat didalam dirinya.

Lebih dari lima detik mulut Joonmyeon masih tetap mengganga, untungnya tidak ada aliran sungai yang terbentuk dari sana.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Lupakan. Cepat kembalikan Kai!"

"Tapi nan-."

Kris kembaali menunjukan _puppy eye_-nya yang gagal. Tapi Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatan Kris itu dengan cepat, sebelum dirinya kembali mual dan akan tinggal didalam _toilet_ selama beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Cepat! Sebelum aku menarik telinga rubahmu!"

Kris menuruti perintah Joonmyeon dengan cepat, dia angkat tangan kirinya dan seketika burung unta itu berubah menjadi Kai. Mana mungkin Kris merelakan telinga rubahnya yang cantik–menurutnya itu ditarik oleh _Master_-nya.

"Ugh!"

Kai meringis saat tahu rasa sakit dipipinya karena ulah Kris begitu sakit. Kris memang pantas kalau menjadi rubah, kekuatannya saja begitu besar. Kai tidak berani memegang pipinya sendiri, tidak dipegang saja sesakit ini, apa lagi kalau dipegang.

Joonmyeon yang melihat Kai begitu mengenaskan berlari kearahnya dan membuka tas ranselnya. Mengeluarkan kotak obat kecil yang selalu dirinya bawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak usah!"

Kai menepis tangan mungil milik Joonmyeon saat tangan Jonmyeon akan mengobati luka akibat pukulan Kris tadi. Joonmyeon menatap tidak suka kepada Kai karena telah bersikap sok kuat dan tidak mau dibantu.

"Kau diam saja! Meskipun kau bukan manusia, tapi aku tetap penggemar beratmu."

Joonmyeon mengoleskan salep luka tepat ditanda keunguan yang ada di pipi Kai dengan lembut, sampai sang pemilik luka merasa kalau tangan Joonmyeon tidak menyentuh lukannya sama sekali.

Kris yang masih berdiri dengan sikap dinginnya memandang tidak suka kearah Kai. Kenapa juga harus memukulnya tepat dimuka. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Kris memukul kepala Kai saja.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengobati pasienmu?"

Kai dan Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Kris. Kai menangkap isarat mata yang Kris tunjukan kepada Joonmyeon, dan dirinya meengunggingkan senyumnya.

Kai menarik tangan Joonmyeon kembali saat tangan milik _namja_ berambut coklat itu menjauh dari wajah Kai. Bibir tebal Kai sukses mendarat dengan lembut ke pipi mulus milik Joonmyeon.

Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan pikiran mereka sendiri setelah Kai melepaskan sebuah kecupan untuk Joonmyeon, terlebih lagi Kris yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian dihadapannya sama sekali tidak menunjukan mimik wajah yang sulit ditebak.

Mungkin otak Kris lama untuk memproses apa yang terjadi tadi, bagai mana tidak, setelah lima detik kejadian itu terjadi, Kris berteriak bak kucing keinjak.

"KUBUNUH KAU KAI?!"

Beda dengan sikap Kris, beda lagi dengan sikap Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon malah tersenyum 1000 wat kepada Kai. Semburat merah lagi-lagi terpampang dengan jelas di keduap pipi Joonmyeon.

"Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas bantuanmu... Dewa Tanah."

Kai bangkit dan berjalan dua langkah kebelakang, sayap hitamnya mengembang dengan sempurnya. Tak lupa Kai memberikan bonus _wink_ bagi Joonmyeon.

**.**

**.**

Joonmyeon masih saja tersenyum karena kecupan lembut yang Kai berikan kepadanya tadi, dia tidak berfikir kalau dirinya akan mendapati kecupan dari idolanya. Ingin rasanya saat ini dia berteriak kencang.

"AAAaaahhhh..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat Kai menciummu! Kenapa tidak kau tendang saja wajahnya yang menjengkelkan itu! Kenapa kau malah senang mendapatkan ciuman darinya! KENAPA!?"

Teriakan Joonmyeon melirih dengan bersamaannya teriakan Kris yang lebih membengkakkan telinganya. Oh, apakah Kris itu ibunya? Kenapa Kris begitu cerewet?

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Dia mencicipimu, dan mungkin kau akan menjadi santapan penutup untuknya!"

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanga, tak mengerti dengan sikap Kris yang mendadak berubah derastis. Dari dingin ke agresif, mungkin kata _moodly _pas untuk ditunjukan kepada Kris.

"Ah~, kau berfikiran jorok ya?" tuduh Joonmyeon.

_Hey_! Jangan salah ya, kalau Joonmyeon itu menangkap arti yang berbeda dengan yang diucapkan Kris tadi. Joonmyeon mengira Kris berfikir ke hal yang emm... mesum, tapi tidak! Kris tidak berfikir sampai disitu. Meskipun sikap mesumnya adalah belahan jiwanya, tapi itu tidak benar.

"K-kau bicara apa?" Kris gelagapan.

"Itu, yang sering dilakukan dua pasangan yang sedang sendirian. Berhubungan ranjang." ucap Joonmyeon lantang.

"..." ( ꒪Д꒪)

Kris menganga mendengar penuturan blak-blakan dari Joonmyeon, ternyata wajahnya tidak sama dengan sifatnya. Kris! Kau tertipu dengan tampang sok polos bin manis itu. Demi celana dalam Chen yang bergambarkan donal duck, Joonmyeon ternyata sosok yang seperti ini.

"_Hey_! Kenapa kau berfikir tentang hal kotor seperti itu?!"

"Ah, jangan bersikap polos seperti itu dihadapanku, aku tahu."

Joonmyeon memberikan tatapan mengodanya kepada Kris, membuat sang rubah itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Bagaimana bisa Joonmyeon melakukan itu kepada Kris.

"KAI! KAU HARUS MATI MALAM INI!"

Teriak Kris sambil berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah lagi, dia tidah menghiraukan ocehan tak jelas yang masih dilanjutkan Joonmyeon.

"Benarkan? Kau berfikir hal yang jorok tadi. Hal berbau dewasa."

"Pikiranmu harus dibersihkan rubah. _Ya_ Kris, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?!"

Dari kejahuan, tepatnya dipohon yang terlihat jelas dari atap terlihat ada seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda dengan sayap yang berkilau mendekati pohon itu.

Kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi seseorang _namja_ dengan postur tinggi dan kacamata yang tergantung dengan apik di hidungnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat tampan.

"Kim Joonmyeon-ssi... Kau sudah menjadi Dewa yang hebat."

_Namja_ itu menunjukan senyumnya lagi, _namja_ yang sudah menghilang dari kuil selama 20 tahun lamanya, Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Suasana kuil terasa begitu tenang untuk kali ini, mereka berempat sedang duduk ditemani sajian enak dari masakan Kris. Tak disangka, ternyata dari wajahnya yang seperti menindas orang, ternyata masakan Kris seperti di restoran.

"Kau tidak boleh berdekatan lagi dengan Kai."

"Kenapa?" jawab Joonmyeon sambil mengunyah _bulgogi_.

Chen dan Baekhyun yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka memilih bungkam, dan tetap menyantap sajian yang dengan senang hati Kris buatkan untuk mereka.

"Kau bisa tertular sifat mesumnya."

"Kenapa?"

Chen dan Baekhyun bergantian memandang wajah Kris dan Joonmyeon. Mereka seperti menikmati tontonan geratis dikuil, meskipun sudah ada tv.

"Karena kau bisa jadi mesum."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu tadi."

"Kenapa?"

Kris menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, apa karena Joonmyeon sering menonton tv dan itu membuat Joonmyeon menirukan iklan anak kecil yang seperti dungu itu?

"Kau membuatku gila Joon."

"Kenapa?"

Berapa kali Joonmyeon mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama sedari tadi, empat? Ah, mungkin lebih. Apa didalam otaknya tidak ada kata selain kata 'kenapa'? itu membuat Kris merasa jijik dan ingin marah mendengar kata itu.

"Bisakah kau menjawab dengan baik Joon?"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan pakai dialek menjijikan itu!" bentak Kris tak tahan dengan situasi ini.

"Kenapa?"

"JOOOOOOOOOON!"

Joonmyeon tersentak mendengar teriakan Kris dihadapannya, dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan potongan _kimbab_ dan sumpit yang tengah dirinya genggam kemeja makan. Joonmyeon menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Kris tengah marah kepadanya.

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa bersalah Joonmyeon bertanya kepada Kris yang mulai tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya yang sudah batas ubun-ubunnya. Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan memasang wajah mengerikan.

"KIM JOONMYEON!"

Sekarang Baekhyun dan Chen mulai bertindak dengan menghentikan aksi Kris yang semakin gila karena menghadapi seseorang seperti Joonmyeon. Aura hitam yang menyelubingi tubuh Kris semakin pekat.

"Lepaskan aku kalian berdua! Aku ingin mencakar wajah itu!"

"Aku rubah! Kalau kalian tidak melepaskanku aku akan memakan tubuh kalian berdua!"

Chen dan Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka kepada Kris agar Kris tidak semakin terbawa emosi.

"Tenanglah Kris, pasti Joonmyeon-ssi hanya bercanda padamu." ucap Chen tenang.

"Benar yang dikatakan Chen." tambah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga ini?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan tenangnya.

Seketika KrisBaekChen menghentikan aksinya dan memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan benar-benar tidak percaya.

"_MASTER_!" ucap Chen dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Joonmyeon hanya mengembangkan senyum _angelic_-nya mendapati Kris kembali mengamuk seperti banteng.

"Aku menyayangi kalian bertiga."

Joonmyeon berucap lirih, sambil tangannya menghapus butiran air mata yang turun dengan indah dari kelopak matanya sambil tetap tersenyum melihat Chen dan Baekhyun yang mulai kesusahan menghadapi Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-TBC-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEW:**

[**Febry100**][** .5011**][**junmyunyifan**][**DiraLeeXiOh**][**HamsterXiumin**]

[**PikaaChuu**][**jimae407203**][Baby Magnae][Emmasuho][LittleMyeon]

[**dhearagi**l][byuniemyeonie][**Park Sang Rae****]****[**Itsmesehan][han ji kyung]

**.**

**A/N **: Halo-halo, lama gak update ff ini, kangen gak ya? Beneran, aku lupa kalau masih punya tanggungan namatin ff ini. Dan mungkin juga lupa akan kelanjutan ff ini. Maaf, aku udah kurang update tentang exo dan sejenisnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan aku sekarang lebih konsen ke anime *salahkan saja kuroko dkk dan eren dkk yang membuatku seperti ini*

Ada gak ya yang suka anime disini, haha cari temen nih ceritanya. Tapi beneran, kalau lihat satu episode bakalan ketagihan deh, dan mungkin bakalan cari gambar dan Ovanya. Coba nonton Kuroko no Basuke atau Sword Art Online, bakalan lupa waktu... #Maaf_curhatnya_kepanjangan#

Tapi tenang, aku tetep ngelanjutin ini sampai ke final. Tapi perlu dicatat, updatnya mungkin lebih dari satu bulan atau bakal lebih. MAAF! Sampai Jumpa di chap depan!

_**Next Chap : Joonmyeon menjadi manusia normal.**_

12.26.14


End file.
